Xanian lexicon
The Xanian lexicon is a extensive list of all known words within the Xanian language. It shall serve as a comprehensive dictionary for the Xanian language, providing a reference for any words spoken by the Xanians that one may wish to find. List Native spelling ( )/''Transliteration''/Anglicization/"Definition" A * Adeka, trans. Adeka; "tall tree/forest, woods" * Akī, trans. Aki; "pure, innocent, clean" * Âkītân, trans. Akitan; "chosen, heir, crown prince" * Âkzun, trans. Akzun; "wealth, gold, affluence" * Ânka, trans. Anka; "sex, coitus" * Ânkašhona, trans. Ankashona; "semen, ejaculate, sex-water" * Au-'', trans. Au-; "little lord/duke" * ''Âurek, trans. Aurek; "little lord/duke" * Âxī, trans. Azhi; "valley, lowland, basin" D * Dâk, trans. Dak; "strong, mighty" * Dījeyan, trans. Dijeyan; "sexual petting, foreplay, body-passion" * Dīna, trans. Dena; "lily, flower" * Dīyon, trans. Diyon; "body, person" * Dukorī, trans. Dukori; "to mold, subjugate, dominate" H * Hâkīyon, trans. Hakiyon; "house, clan, host" * Hâzahun, trans. Hazahun; "honorable path, upbringing, rearing" * Hâzan, trans. Hazan; "honor, honorable" * Hâzaxân, trans. Hazazhan; "honorable lord, viceroy, trusted one" * Hun, trans. Hun; "road, pathway, avenue" * Hunītan, trans. Hunitan; "command, obligation, duty" I * Īokö, trans. Ioku; "offspring, progeny, descendant" * Īon, trans. Ion (also Eon); "beloved, trusted, confide" * Īonīkon, trans. Ionikon; "beloved haven, haven of trust" * Īxa, trans. Izha; "peace, quiet, calm" * Īxon, trans. Izhon; "death, silence" K * Kâma, trans. Kama; "land, ground, plains" * Kâr, trans. Kar; "bulwark, stronghold" * Kâra, trans. Kara; "fortress, refuge, citadel/city" * Katâr, trans. Katar; "sword, blade, cutlass" * Kon, trans. Kon; "island, isle, haven" J * Jâdeyân, trans. Jadeyan; "masturbation, hand-passion" * Jâdo, trans. Jado; "fist, hand" * Jeyân, trans. Jeyan; "love, affection, admiration" * Jīvâk, trans. Jivak; "fire, passion, excite" * Jīvâkon, trans. Jivakon; "life, energy" * Jīvâyo, trans. Jivayo; "murder, kill, slay" * Jora, trans. Jora; "month, age, moment" M * Mâr, trans. Mar; "land, ground, terrain" * Mīmī, trans. Memi; "mom, mommy" (informal) * Mīmīn, trans. Memin; "mother" (formal/respectful) N * Nâma, trans. Nama; "tongue" * Namânka, trans. Namanka; "tongue-sex, fellatio/cunnilingus" * Nejâta, trans. Nejata; "gun, shooter, rifle" * Nīva, trans. Niva; "barren, empty, desolate" O * Oânkö, trans. Oanku; "child-sex" * Okö, trans. Oku; "youth, child" * Oköjeyân, trans. Okujeyan; "child love, love of children, pedophilia" * Onâvo, trans. Onavo; "to know, acknowledge, understand" * Ova, trans. Ova; "see, around, sight" R * Râya, trans. Raya; "year, era, generation" * Rodân, trans. Rodan; "consume, destroy, to feed (eat)" * Rön, trans. Run; "name" * Rukīda, trans. Rukida; "spear, pierce, puncture" S * Sâvek, trans. Savek; "little, small, insignificant" * Sâxo, trans. Sazho; "south, entrenched, loyal" * Šan, trans. Shan; "silver, noble (verb)" * Ševa, trans. Sheva; "storm, thunder, noisy" * Šīdo, trans. Shido; "attractive, cute, sweet" * Šohun, trans. Shohun; "river, stream, water-path" * Šona, trans. Shona; "water" * Šonâkon, trans. Shonakon; "lake, island of water" * Šovīk, trans. Shovik; "swift, strike" T * Tâkīn, trans. Takin; "holy, sacred, hallowed" * Tâšona, trans. Tashona; "ocean, great water" * Tâvoyân, trans. Tavoyan; "supreme terror, land destroyer, main battle tank (common)" * Tâ'Xâdak, trans. Ta'Zhadak; "supreme mighty one" * Tâ'Xâxan, trans. Ta'Zhazhan; "supreme father/patriarch" * Tâ-'', trans. Ta-; "supreme one/emperor" * ''Tâzen, trans. Tazen; "supreme one/emperor" * Tâzenkâr, trans. Tazenkar; "emperor's stronghold/palace" * Tâzoya, trans. Tazoya; "complete, absolute, final" * Turân, trans. Turan; "sand, soil, strength" U * Uvâdīyo, trans. Uvadiyo; "family, sacred body" * Uvoka, trans. Uvoka; "union, marriage, sacred bond" V * Vâk, trans. Vak; "war, warfare" * Vâka, trans. Vaka; "sign, standard, insignia" * Vâkomâr, trans. Vâkomar; "battlefield" * Vâkorân, trans. Vakoran; "warrior" * Vâkorânī, trans. Vakorani; "warriors" * Vâkörī, trans. Vakuri; "campaign, battle, struggle" * Veskīya, trans. Veskiya; "shadows, darkness, mystery" * Voyân, trans. Voyan; "fear, terror" * Voyânka, trans. Voyanka; "rape, fornicate, violate" * Voyâvī, trans. Voyavi; "monster, beast, animal" X * Xâ-'', trans. Zha-; "lord, high one" * ''Xâdak, trans. Zhadak; "great mighty one/general" * Xâruk, trans. Zharuk; "lord, great one/prince" * Xâutakâr, trans. Zhautakar; lit. "supreme one stronghold/Stronghold of God" * Xâutan, trans. Zhautan; "God/Supreme Lord, 'The One Above All Without Limitations'" * Xâxa, trans. Zhazha; "dad, daddy" (informal) * Xâxan, trans. Zhazhan; "father" (formal/respectful) * Xīânī, trans. Zheani; "faith, religion, dogma" * Xīvon, trans. Zhevon; "star, sun" * Xona, trans. Zhona; "black, darkness" Y * Yân, trans. Yan; "day, length, span" * Yon, trans. Yon; "justice, equity, fairness" * Yonâkörī, trans. Yonakuri; "trial, test, ordeal" Z * Zâka, trans. Zaka; "blood, red, crimson" * Zakâna, trans. Zakana; "blood debt, deficit" * Zân, trans. Zan; "mountain, crag, highland" Category:Xanian language Category:Copyright